wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Pax Aeternus
Hardcore Camp 2008 by Genevieve Casagrande (and Brennan Lee Mulligan). Overview The world of Aris has been consumed by war for over 100 years, but things are about to change when one man decides to say something about it... Teaser William gazed thoughtfully down at the mahogany writing desk, remembering the birth of each scratch, dent or stain. His grandfather had left him the desk—a stately man whose whiskers tickled little William's nose and made him sneeze. What was it his grandfather had said? The thought drifted on the wind out the open window, and the candle flickered slightly. These are the places we go to think, murmured William's mind. Places high and solitary, places above the realm of human interest, places where we judge our fellow man and invent complex solutions to the world’s problems, empty solutions that help no one, because we keep them safe in our tall towers. Everywhere there was fear, doubt, and uncertainty. The citizens of his land lived in a dark mist made up of memories of lost ones, awareness of the death that waited for them at the front lines, and the pervading sense that nothing would change. How could one love in today’s times, when that love was destined for long absences and eventual heartbreak when the object of love came back in a box, if they came back at all? How could one look children in the eye and tell them they could be anything, when the social structures were so rigid that people’s fates were decided for them upon birth? His grandfather had left him a large literary collection as well, and as he stood from his desk he looked at the dusty novels and histories in various piles around the room. There is a responsibility that comes with scholastic pursuits, he thought, rubbing his ink-stained fingers together unconsciously. Some have the gift of warriorship, some of magic, and some of knowledge. You have to use the gifts that were granted to you, or fade into obscurity. His grandfather looked down at him with kindly, aged eyes and said, There will come a time when the world will open its arms to you, and you can either quake in fear and hide your head, or embrace it. Rolling the parchment together quickly, William grabbed his coat and hat and ran down the spiraling staircase, to the open arms of the world below. *** “Well?” William asked, breathless. “What do you think?” There was a moment of silence, and not one of the three pairs of eyes met William's own. Finally, a slight tinkling noise filled the air as Victor Broadcastle stirred his whiskey slowly in the glass. The tactician cleared his throat. "William,” he began. “You know as well as we do what this means. As much as we would like to believe that the antagonistic forces of this world are guffawing buffoons with no measure of intelligence whatsoever, that simply isn’t the case. One of the most foolish mistakes you can make is to underestimate your enemies.” “I don’t underestimate them,” William retorted hotly. “I’ve seen what they can do, what they have done. I’ve seen the kind of society that has been born from their malice, and I’ve sat idly by.” Victor sighed. His dusty coat spoke vaguely of an ex-military man, though Victor had never been permitted to join the military, despite the fact that he came from what could only be described as a long line of military royalty. One eye looked sharply up at William, the other glazed over by a milky cloud. This eye had seen nothing since birth. “You must always try and think from your enemy’s point of view. If I were a part of the monarchy, the moment I read this essay I would have you executed, if not legally by one of the Pillars, then surreptitiously by one of the Xi. You’ll either be made into a public example or be silenced before you have a chance to defend yourself.” “But not before the word reached the people,” William murmured, his face turning red. He felt slightly like an impudent child. This was not the reaction he was hoping for. “It’s not—it’s just—you—look,” stammered Anya, wrinkling her nose and pushing her glasses up. Anya had double majored in alchemy and gender studies at Brechton University. Her career might have gone further if her impeccably logical mind had not been imprisoned by her incredible inability to express herself. She tapped her pencil rapidly on the table and chewed her lip, composing herself. “You wouldn’t get the chance to go down in glory, or whatever it is that you are thinking. There is no scholastic body in the country that would print this. You couldn’t even get it printed by Populist sympathizers, because it is inherently a denunciation of both sides.” “I have a friend in the Department of Advancement who has already agreed to publish it,” William replied quietly. “THE DEPARTMENT IN CHARGE OF ADVISEMENT REPORTS FOR THE KING? ARE YOU INSANE??” Victor exploded. He made a motion as if to stand, and then grimaced, clutching his lame leg for a heartbeat. As the reminder of his body’s weakness further incensed him, he banged his fist loudly on the table, causing Anya to start. “What kind of ‘friend’? There are no friends for people like us in departments like that. You’re being had, William.” “He hasn’t read it, has he?” Anya peered at William, who looked aside, saying nothing. “Oh William, please, just…don’t…you don’t realize what they’ll do to you!” William looked down, hands in the pockets of his trousers. Finally he turned to the one figure that had remained silent throughout the whole debate. Langley Ridgewood, poet and bard, romantic and philosopher, sat plucking thoughtfully at the strings of his harp. He had been thrown out of more colleges and societies than any of them could count, yet somehow had remained beloved by everyone who exiled him. “What do you think Langley?” The bard removed his graceful fingers from the golden strings, and lightly fingered the stem of a crystal glass, filled with wine colored as burgundy as passion. He moved the glass carefully on the table, and swirls of floral breezes and soft night rememberings wafted through the air. In one sip, he drained the glass, and then fixed William with a stare. His eyes sparkled with a purity and fierceness that held neither shame nor fear, his smile was as golden as the rising sun, and when he looked at William, the scholar felt his heart expand to bursting with hope and joy. “It’s brilliant. Publish it.” Flow What Really Happened Cast *William Kost - Wiley Gorn *Victor Broadcastle - Gabo Sub *Anya Lidel - Molly Ostertag *Langley Ridgewood - Jack Covell Royals *King Alexander - Judson Packard *Prince Hal - Nicky LaMonda Coran Ministers *Minister of Information - Joe Graff *Minister of Coin - Maya Shengold Noble Guests *Queen Cheri Vangloria - Julia Sub *Princess Belle Vangloria - Misha Hennessey *Count Yvan D'elaton - Griffin Simpson *Countess Antonia D'elaton - Hannah Rothman *Prince Tazir Al-Nur Cabiran - Bo Strauss **Havier --- - Benjy Wachter *Grand Minister Terrance Nin - Griffin Johnston *Lady Meia Nin - Eliza Reynolds *Steward Malcom Deil - Brendan Schindler *Liir Perovian - Reed Peck-Kriss Servants * , the Groundskeeper - Dylan Hamilton * Miss Day (aka Vee Nasha) - Khy Manuso * Calib Stark - Sean Keefe Xi * - Anat Mano * - Liza Stone Magi * Magus of the Stars - Sean-Michael Hennessey * Magus of the Heart - Ben Schwartz * Magus of the Vine - Dylan Scott * Magus of the Song - Trevor Volpe * Magus of the Winds - Evan Mulvaney Fairies *Sunblossom - Billy Girand * - Becca Bowe * - Domitilla Rapisardi Elves * - Flynn Jones * - Brennan Lee Mulligan Students * Firo Gandor - Ben Schwartz * Ennis Holystone - Lizzy Neiman * Derrick Morione - Evan Mulvaney * Luck Deucus - Dylan Scott * Kada Aciber - Eli Weinburd Category:Games